Der Wald vor lauter Bäumen
by thisloser
Summary: Yamato, Kakashi und Gai nach Kapitel 699. Kakashi ist Hokage, Yamato ist Kommandeur der Anbu und Gai? Gai ist Gai. (Gai/Yamato, Yamato/Kakashi, Kakashi/Gai-Subtext) hoffentlich erster Teil einer Yamato/Kakashi/Gai Serie.


Die Einschwörung der jounin fand an einem Sonntag statt, was Tenzou relativ gut passte. Er hatte nun schon eine Woche lang seine neue Rolle als offizielles Oberhaupt der Anbu ausgeführt und glaubte, sich bereits gut eingearbeitet zu haben. Der Schwur war jetzt nur noch eine reine Formalität. Überhaupt mussten nur jounin ihn persönlich vor dem Hokage ablegen, alle anderen Bewohner des Dorfes wurden nach der Amtsantrittsansprache des neuen Kage als eingeschworen betrachtet.

Pragmatisch wie er war, hatte Kakashi alle jounin, die nicht mit Missionen beschäftigt waren, zum selben Termin in sein Büro einberufen. Dort fertigte er sie im Zweiminutentakt der Reihe nach ab. Tenzou gesellte sich zu den anderen Wartenden, die im Flur verteilt an den Wänden lehnten, sich leise unterhielten oder einfach nur grimmig auf die geschlossene Doppeltür starrten, hinter der gerade ein „feierlicher" Treueschwur geleistet wurde.

„Wenigstens geht's schnell", sagte Genma mit einem teilnahmslosen Achselzucken. Er ließ sich gegen die Holzwand sinken und kaute stoisch auf seinem Senbon.

„Findest du das etwa gut? Dies sollte ein bedeutungsvoller Moment sein! Immerhin schwören wir ihm lebenslange Loyalität! Die Bereitschaft für unseren Hokage und das Dorf zu sterben! Durch sein offensichtliches Desinteresse macht Kakashi diese Tradition lächerlich! Er macht uns lächerlich!" Das leuchtende Rot von Ebisus Wangen wäre sicher auch im Dunkeln sichtbar gewesen.

„Dann schwör halt nicht, wenn's dich so stört", brummte Anko, „zwingt dich ja keiner."

„Hey, wenn du mit Kakashis Führungsstil nicht einverstanden bist, weil du denkst, dass er dem Dorf schadet, kannst du ihn jederzeit zum Duell herausfordern", sagte Genma, „auf Leben und Tod versteht sich. So steht's geschrieben."

„Wundert mich, dass einer wie du das weiß." Raidou grinste.

„Hey, ich bilde mich. Ein Ninja sollte die Regeln des Dorfes genau kennen."

„Oooh! Das will ich sehen! Mach es, Ebi, sei ein Mann! Fordere Kakashi zum Duell!"

„I-I-Ihr seid wohl verrückt geworden! So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte nur sagen—

Anko verdrehte die Augen. „Ah, er hat die Hosen voll. War ja zu erwarten…"

„Keine Angst, Ebisu, wir werden Kakashi nichts von deinen Meuterei-Plänen verraten." Genma schien nur schwer ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Meuterei-Pläne?!" Der arme Ebisu wirkte, als ob er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stünde. Sein bloßer Anblick erregte Yamatos Mitleid. In Endeffekt waren auch jounin nicht besser als eine Gruppe von Schulkindern, dachte er, sie suchten sich jemanden aus und hackten zum Spaß auf ihm herum.

„Kakashi kennt uns alle schon seit Jahren. Er weiß, dass wir den Schwur schon mehrmals geleistet haben und ihn nie brechen würden. Er vertraut uns", sagte er in beschwichtigendem Tonfall. „Deswegen kann er es sich leisten, uns den Schwur so abzunehmen."

„Spielverderber", sagte Anko, doch ihre Stimme klang beinahe sanft.

Ein Klicken war zu vernehmen, als der Knauf des einen Türflügels sich bewegte. Dann schwang er auf und Aoba kam heraus, die Hände in den Taschen. Im Vorbeilaufen bedachte er sie mit einem vagen Schulterzucken, bevor er die Treppe herunter verschwand.

„Nächster bitte!" Shizune war hinter Aoba erschienen. Sie hielt ein Clipboard in einer Hand und bedeutete Ebisu, der am nahesten bei der Tür stand, mit der anderen hereinzukommen.

„Ah!" Sichtlich erschrocken war Ebisu beinahe zusammengezuckt, doch im letzten Moment fing er sich und schritt betont würdevoll an Shizune vorbei ins Büro. Seine Kollegen würdigte er dabei keines Blickes.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, brach Anko in leises Lachen aus. „Wetten, dass er jetzt einen besonders feierlichen Schwur ablegt?"

„ʻKakashi-sama, ich schwöre, ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Euch jemals anzuzweifeln.ʼ" Genma war ziemlich gut darin, die Stimme seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu imitieren, das musste Tenzou zugeben.

Er ließ sich ebenfalls gegen die kühle Wand sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schon komisch, oder? Dass Kakashi jetzt Hokage ist! Aaah, ich fühl' mich richtig alt!" Niemand sagte etwas zu Ankos Ausruf, aber Tenzou glaubt der Stille entnehmen zu können, dass es ihnen allen ähnlich ging. Er selbst hatte zwar immer gewusst, dass Kakashi das Zeug dazu hatte, Hokage zu werden und den Titel auch verdiente, doch jetzt, wo es tatsächlich soweit war, hatte er schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er war nervös und gleichzeitig genervt von seiner eigenen irrationalen Nervosität.

In wenigen Minuten würde er Kakashi gegenüber stehen und ihm als Untergebener Loyalität schwören. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er ein seltsames Kribbeln im Magen.

* * *

Tenzou war als letzter an der Reihe. Allein im Flur spürte er, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. _Nur eine Formalität_ , sagte er sich wieder und wieder, trotzdem konnte er seine innere Unruhe nicht abschütteln. Als Shizune ihn endlich ins Büro rief, begann sein Herz prompt schneller zu schlagen.

Kakashi saß wie erwartet hinter seinem Schreibtisch, das große Fenster im Rücken. Der Himmel hatte bereits eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend zu und dieses schummerige Licht verlieh Kakashi in seiner offiziellen Uniform mit Mantel und Hut so etwas wie Erhabenheit. Sein Anblick erinnerte Tenzou an ihre erste Begegnung mit seinem damaligen Anbu Captain. Damals waren sie beide noch Teenager gewesen, Tenzou ein scheuer Junge, der in vollkommener Isolation aufgewachsen war und nicht wusste, wie er mit seinem neuen Vorgesetzten umgehen sollte, und Kakashi charmant und gleichzeitig verschlossen und mysteriös und, Tenzou hatte den Gedanken niemals unterdrücken können, unglaublich gutaussehend.

Auf Kakashi traf all das immer noch zu, besonders wenn er lächelte.

„Okay, dann bringen wir das mal hinter uns." Bis er den Mund aufmachte.

Yamato seufzte, die Illusion von würdevoller Erhabenheit war durch Kakashis lässig-gleichgültigen Tonfall wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. „Hokage-sama, bitte—"

Das Lächeln verschwand innerhalb einer Sekunde. Todernst sah Kakashi ihm in die Augen und Yamato verstummte. Dann sagte Kakashi seinen Namen.

* * *

Der Schwur an sich, die Zeremonie, wenn man so wollte, war relativ kurz. Yamato hatte die Worte wiederholt, beinahe automatisch, während sein Herz raste. Sein Name, gesprochen von Kakashi, schien im Rauschen in seinen Ohren aufzugehen, aber die Erinnerung an den Klang von Kakashis Stimme grub sich direkt in Yamatos Herz. Wie oft hatte er seine Gefühle für Kakashi verflucht? Doch diesmal akzeptierte er sie. Sie waren es, die ihn seinen Schwur mit voller Überzeugung sprechen ließen, vielleicht waren sie es auch, die ihn hatten überleben lassen in der Dunkelheit, der Gefangenschaft, vielleicht machten sie ihn zu einem besseren Ninja, einem besseren Menschen.

Etwas beschwingt verließ Tenzou den Hokage Turm, nur um auf der Straße wieder mit Anko und Genma zusammenzustoßen.

„Und?", fragte Anko als ob sie nicht selbst erst vor weniger als einer halben Stunde aus Kakashis Büro gekommen war, „Wie war's?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse." Die Antwort schien Anko nicht zu befriedigen. Sie richtete ihren durchdringenden Blick auf ihn. Tenzou konnte beinahe sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf drehten. Waren seine Wangen etwa gerötet? Er fühlte sich nicht wärmer als sonst, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die bloße Erinnerung an seinen Schwur an Kakashi Hitze in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Nachts, wenn er allein im Bett lag, würde er wohl nicht dazu in der Lage sein, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Doch jetzt war noch nicht Nacht und er war nicht allein. Als Kommandant der Anbu war er nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, auch nicht von Anko.

„Hey, war Gai zufällig da?" unterbrach Genma den stillen Kampf der beiden.

„Gai-san?" Yamato kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

„Komisch. Heute Morgen war er auch nicht da. Ich dachte, er würde mit uns den Schwur ablegen."

„Vielleicht schwört Kakashi ihn privat ein, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine." Ankos Worte und ihr schelmisches Zwinkern lösten Übelkeit bei Yamato aus. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nur Spaß machte, aber es tat ihm weh, an Kakashis Verhältnis zu Gai zu denken. Die beiden hatten auf ihn schon häufig den Eindruck gemacht, mehr als nur Freunde zu sein. Daran wollte er allerdings gar nicht erst denken.

„Ugh, das sind Vorstellungen, die ich in meinem Kopf nicht brauche", sagte Genma und sprach Tenzou damit aus der Seele.

„Das ist nicht witzig." Er hatte es leise zu sich selbst gesagt, doch Anko mit ihrem unnatürlich scharfen Gehör, reagierte sofort.

„Hm? Warum?", fragte sie betont unschuldig.

„Naja, bei Gai ist es nicht so abwegig…", murmelte Genma.

„Was?" Genma hatte Tenzous volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Genma anzudeuten schien. Die Frage war aus ihm herausgeplatzt, aber wollte er überhaupt eine Antwort?

Anko lachte laut heraus. „Schau nicht so überrascht! Sag bloß, du weißt nicht, dass Gai jedem ne Chance gibt?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Tenzou etwas pikiert.

„Na, er diskriminiert nicht, was Liebe betrifft. Ob Mann oder Frau spielt für ihn keine Rolle."

„Woher sollte ich das wissen? Gai-san und ich stehen uns nicht besonders nah und im Gegensatz zu euch mische ich mich nicht in die privaten Angelegenheiten meiner Kollegen ein!" Yamato fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Er wusste, dass seine Reaktion zu emotional war, aber er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Wenn Maito Gai wirklich bisexuell war und alle darüber Bescheid wussten… Was bedeutete das für seine Beziehung zu Kakashi? „Und außerdem woher wollt ihr das überhaupt so genau wissen?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, das Gerücht als solches zu entlarven.

„Heh, das wüsstest du gerne, was?" Ankos hungriges Grinsen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Wir war'n als genin zusammen in nem Team; ich kenn' ihn schon ewig, da kriegt man eben mehr mit, als man wissen will…", brummte Genma wie beiläufig, doch seine Wangen waren verdächtig rot.

Yamato konnte es nicht glauben. Alles was ihm jetzt blieb war der strategische Rückzug.

* * *

Zuhause in seinem kleinen Apartment nicht weit von der Hokage Residenz lag Tenzou in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wie lange hielt er seine Homosexualität nun schon geheim? Nun ja, vielleicht war „geheim halten" zu viel gesagt, immerhin versteckte er sich ja nicht wirklich, oder etwa doch?

Er hatte es einfach niemandem gesagt und sich immer nur mit Männern getroffen, die ihn nicht kannten. Für einen Anbu, der nur unter Decknamen und die meiste Zeit hinter einer Maske versteckt operierte, war das ja nur natürlich.

Hätte Kakashi oder sonst jemand ihn direkt gefragt, ob er mit Männern schlafe, hätte er ja gesagt. Er schämte sich nicht. Aber es hatte niemals jemand gefragt, also hatte er es für sich behalten. So einfach war das. Anko wusste es wahrscheinlich oder hatte zumindest den Verdacht, aber die meisten anderen Menschen in seinem Leben schienen kein Interesse an seiner Sexualität zu haben. Sai hatte ihn vielleicht hin und wieder aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet, wenn ein attraktiver Mann vorbeigelaufen war und Tenzou sich dabei erwischte, wie sein Blick ihm hinterher wanderte. Aber auch er hatte ihn nie darauf angesprochen.

Und Tenzou? Tenzou hatte Kakashi nie seine Liebe gestanden. Das Leben, so hatte er schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, war kein kitschiger Liebesroman, besonders nicht das Leben von Anbu Mitgliedern. Sie waren täglich mit dem Tod konfrontiert, dem ihrer Kameraden und ihrem eigenen. Außerdem war Kakashi sein Vorgesetzter, damals wie heute. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, er wollte das Verhältnis, das er zu Kakashi hatte, nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nicht für etwas, das nicht gutgehen konnte.

Schließlich hatte Kakashi Anbu verlassen, um der Dunkelheit zu entkommen. Er konnte keinen Anbu lieben, weder einen Anbu Captain, noch den Kommandeur der gesamten Einheit.

Mit Gai-san sah das anders aus. Er und Kakashi waren immer Gleichgestellte gewesen, nur so hatte Gai überhaupt mit dem „Ewige Rivalen"-Quatsch anfangen können. Sie kannten sich seit ihrer Schulzeit, waren zusammen groß geworden und hatten jahrelang Seite an Seite gekämpft. Damit konnte Tenzou nicht mithalten. Er war eifersüchtig auf Gai. Er war sich dessen absolut bewusst.

Tenzou rollte sich auf seine linke Seite und schloss die Augen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich die wenigen Momente im Büro des Hokage ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Kakashi-senpais ernstes Gesicht, seine feste Stimme, deren Klang, als sie Tenzous Namen formte. Seinen _richtigen_ Namen.

Er ließ zu, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten und wie zur Antwort die Worte sprachen, die er zu Kakashi gesagt hatte.

„Ich schwöre Euch, Hatake Kakashi-sama, dem Sechsten Hokage, zu dienen…"

Beim Sprechen kam sein Atem in heißen, kurzen Stößen. Seine rechte Hand kroch langsam über seine Bauchdecke nach unten zum Bund seiner Boxershorts.

„…bis zu meinem Tod…"

Das elastische Band drückte sich in seine Haut, als seine Hand unter den Stoff schlüpfte. Seine Finger umschlossen sanft seine Erektion. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte an Kakashi in seinem offiziellen Gewand. Seine Haut glühte fast. Er bewegte seine Hand in stockendem, schuldigen Rhythmus und konnte seine Gedanken kaum zusammenhalten. Sie stoben auseinander wie Kakerlaken im Licht; er sah die anderen denselben Eid leisten wie er. Er sah Kakashi ihnen zulächeln, wie er ihm anfänglich zugelächelt hatte.

Und dann sah er Gai-san.

Frustriert und verzweifelt ballte er die Hand beinahe zur Faust und drückte so fest zu, dass der Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte, doch statt zu erschlaffen schien sein Penis nur noch härter zu werden.

Vor seinem inneren Auge zog Kakashi seine Maske herunter und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch, um Gai-san zu küssen. Bald wanden sich die beiden eng umschlungen auf dem Schreibtisch. In Tenzous Vorstellung war Gai nicht der, der er jetzt war, ein Mann mit Gipsbein im Rollstuhl, sondern sein altes, unversehrtes Selbst. Kakashi hatte Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und stöhnte seinen Namen. _Gai, Gai, Gai._

Möbel und Zimmer verblassten hinter den beiden nunmehr nackten Männern, die sich im Nichts schwebend hemmungslos liebten, während Tenzou allein in seinem Bett lag, sich hilflos mechanisch streichelte.

Als er kam, stellte er sich Kakashis Gesicht im Moment des Höhepunkts vor, doch der Kakashi in seinem Gedanken klammerte sich an Gai, seine Nägel gruben sich in Gais muskulöse Schultern und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Gais Hals.

Schwer atmend rollte Yamato sich auf den Rücken und wischte sich angewidert seine Hand an seiner Decke ab. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er das Bett am nächsten Morgen frisch überziehen müssen würde, fiel er in unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag musste Tenzou wieder in Kakashis Büro, da die Eingliederung der Root Division in Anbu zu besprechen war und neue Teams gebildet werden sollten. Er betrat den Raum schweren Herzens, sein Körper fühlte sich vor Schuld schleimig und abstoßend an; so sehr, dass er anfänglich Schwierigkeiten hatte, Kakashi in die Augen zu sehen.

Doch Kakashi wusste von all dem natürlich nichts und besprach die Punkte auf der Agenda mit Tenzou vollkommen normal und unbefangen, so dass Yamato sich nach kurzer Zeit schon entspannte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er Kakashi vermisst hatte. Kakashis Intelligenz, seinen trockenen Humor und vor allem sein Vertrauen in ihn, Tenzou. Geduldig hörte der Hokage sich Tenzous Pläne an, nickte häufig und machte hin und wieder konstruktive Vorschläge. Die Atmosphäre im Büro war angenehm, vertraut. Ein Gefühl von Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Als sie fertig waren und Tenzou die Akten zusammen packte, konnte er allerdings nicht anders als an sein Gespräch mit Anko und Genma zu denken. Gai war wie eine juckende Wunde, er wusste, dass er die Finger von ihr lassen musste, aber er konnte einfach nicht.

Er stand also unbeholfen vor Kakashis Schreibtisch, die Sachen schon im Arm und eigentlich bereit zu gehen, doch die Frage, die in seinem Hinterkopf herum spukte, wollte unbedingt heraus.

„War Gai-san gestern nicht hier?"

„Hm? Gai? Nein, wieso?" Kakashi wirkte perplex. Tenzou allerdings kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, wie gerne er den Unwissenden spielte. Besonders wenn Themen angesprochen wurden, über die er nicht sprechen wollte.

„Dann hast du ihn schon vorher eingeschworen, Senpai?" Der Gedanke, dass Gai eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen hatte, schmerzte.

„Nein."

„Ist er nicht in Konoha?"

„Doch."

„Heute also…?"

„Nein."

„Geht es ihm nicht gut?"

„Doch, seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden ist, ist er topfit, soweit ich weiß. Jedenfalls sagt er das." Kakashi legte seinen Kopf schief und fügte amüsiert hinzu: „In blumigeren Worten."

„Natürlich" Tenzou rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wann willst du ihm den Schwur denn abnehmen?"

„Gar nicht", sagte Kakashi kurzangebunden.

„Gar nicht?", wiederholte Tenzou vollkommen verdutzt.

Kakashi atmete tief ein, als ob er ein kompliziertes Problem anzugehen hätte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und presste die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander. „Tenzou, Gai muss nicht eingeschworen werden."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Senpai… Er ist ein jounin…" War das nun die Sonderbehandlung? Tenzou war zu verwirrt, um eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Ja, aber er geht demnächst in den Ruhestand."

„Oh! Ich— Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ah… Das freut mich für ihn." Natürlich. Yamato atmete erleichtert auf. Gais Verletzung würde nicht mehr heilen, vom Shinobi Leben Abschied zu nehmen war daher die vernünftigste Entscheidung. So vernünftig, dass er sie Maito Gai nicht zugetraut hätte, dachte Yamato etwas beschämt.

„Wenn das alles war…" Kakashi blickte vielsagend zur Tür.

„Ja, also…, Hokage-sama!" Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung wandte sich Tenzou zum Gehen. „Bis dann!"

„Bis dann", sagte Kakashi. Er hatte bereits ein Dokument von einem der Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch genommen, verharrte aber dann einen Augenblick lang mit dem weißen Blatt in der Hand. „Oh, Tenzou, bevor ich's vergesse, die Sache mit Gais Ruhestand… Es wäre gut, wenn du das vorläufig für dich behältst."

„Verstanden." Tenzou nickte Kakashi über die Schulter zu und griff nach dem Türknauf.

„Denn ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn er es von mir erfährt", sagte Kakashi.

* * *

 _Denn ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn er es von mir erfährt._

Die Tür war hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, bevor Yamato reagieren konnte. Kakashis Stimme hatte so unberührt geklungen, als sage er etwas vollkommen Nebensächliches, er hätte genauso gut über das Wetter sprechen können, dabei war die Bedeutung des Satzes unglaublich grausam.

Gai-san wusste noch nicht, was Kakashi für seine Zukunft vorsah. Er glaubte vielleicht, dass er demnächst wieder an Missionen teilnehmen würde. Wahrscheinlich trainierte er bereits dafür. Natürlich wäre das in Anbetracht seiner gesundheitlichen Verfassung äußerst unvernünftig von ihm, aber Maito Gai war nun einmal Maito Gai und obwohl Tenzou ihn nicht besonders gut kannte, wusste er doch, wie häufig Gai Unvernunft mit Optimismus verwechselte.

Dennoch… So wie Kakashi gesprochen hatte, stand sein Entschluss fest. Gai würde mit vollendeten Tatsachen konfrontiert werden und keine Chance bekommen, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, hatte Kakashi nun auch noch Tenzou eingeweiht.

Yamato würde zwar kein Wort über Gais Ruhestand sagen, aber es war trotzdem ein Vertrauensbruch. Selbst wenn Gai niemals erfahren würde, dass Kakashi so leichtfertig mit einem Dritten über seine Zukunft gesprochen hatte, fühlte Tenzou an Gais Stelle die Verletzung, die Kakashi seinem Freund zugefügt hatte.

Selbst für Kakashi, der schon während ihrer Zeit in Anbu dafür bekannt gewesen war, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, war das extrem.

Yamato hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Gai nicht besonders mochte – Gai war ihm zu laut, zu anstrengend, zu impulsiv, zu enthusiastisch, zu aufbrausend, die Liste ließe sich fortsetzen – aber selbst ihm tat Gai jetzt leid. So behandelt zu werden hatte er nicht verdient.

Den ganzen Tag kreisten solche Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Nachts im Bett gab er sich keinen schmutzigen Fantasien mehr hin. Vielmehr wagte er sich nicht einmal mehr seine Hände unter die Bettdecke zu schieben. Er lag verkrampft da, Kakashis Worte wie kleine Käfer in seinem Ohr, ein beständiges Jucken und Kratzen und Unwohlsein, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. So schlief er unruhig und erwachte am Morgen müde und schlechtgelaunt – ein Schlafwandler unter den Hellwachen.

* * *

Für gewöhnlich wurden die hin und wieder anfallenden Botengänge zur Hokage Residenz von jungen Anbu Rekruten ausgeführt. Tenzou ging selten selbst – schließlich hatte er wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen – auch wenn er sich des Öfteren eine Ausrede wünschte, mit der er einen Besuch beim Hokage rechtfertigen konnte. Heute war so ein Tag.

Geplagt von einem schlechten Gewissen darüber von Kakashi in etwas eingeweiht worden zu sein, das ihn erstens nichts anging und das zweitens einem anderen Menschen wehtun würde, machte Yamato sich, gerüstet mit einer dünnen Mappe wenig spektakulären Inhaltes, selbst auf den Weg zum Büro des Dorfoberhaupts. Er wusste nicht, was er sich erhoffte – obwohl Kakashis bloßer Anblick häufig ausreichte, um seine Stimmung zu verbessern.

Jedenfalls wollte er Kakashi sehen.

Das war zumindest seine Absicht gewesen, bis er auf der Treppe im Hokage Turm stand und ein lautes Krachen, begleitet von dem Klang splitternden Holzes, hörte. Es war als ginge ein Ruck durch das gesamte Gebäude. Ohne zu überlegen hetzte Tenzou sofort die letzten Stufen der Treppe hoch, ließ am Absatz einen Holzklon zurück, um ihm notfalls den Rücken freizuhalten und rannte den Flur zum Büro des Hokage entlang. Das Krachen war aus der Richtung gekommen und so rannte Tenzou konzentriert auf Kakashis Sicherheit erst mal an dem zur Wand gedrehten Rollstuhl vorbei. Vor der geschlossenen Doppeltür erst machte er halt. Alles um ihn herum war überraschend leer und still, keine Spur von Kakashi oder seinen Leibwächtern.

Tenzou drehte sich um und blickte zurück zum Rollstuhl und dessen Insassen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Erkenntnis durch sein Hirn gesickert war. Dann ging er langsam auf ihn zu.

„Gai-san?", fragte er vorsichtig, den Blick auf Maito Gai, der mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und seltsam ausgestrecktem Arm leicht zusammengesackt in seinem Rollstuhl saß, gerichtet. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Ah… nichts Besonderes!" Gai hob den Kopf und strahlte ihn an, dabei fiel Tenzou auf, dass er seinen Arm leicht hin und her bewegte. Der Rollstuhl stand mit der Fußplatte direkt an der Wand, ganz so als ob Gai mit ihr kollidiert wäre. Tenzou ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er direkt hinter Gai stand und starrte dessen rechten Arm an, der, so konnte er jetzt erst sehen, ohne Zweifel bis kurz unter dem Handgelenk _in_ der Wand steckte.

„Sie…" Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Gai bewegte seinen Arm etwas heftiger, sein Mundwinkel zuckte, doch er hielt tapfer an seinem Lächeln fest. „Yamato! Was führt dich denn hierher?" Der Rollstuhl ruckte, als Gai einen letzten kräftigen Zug wagte. Holz bröckelte von der Wand und Gais Faust kam zum Vorschein. Sie war so blutverschmiert als hätte er sie gerade aus dem Brustkorb eines feindlichen Ninja gezogen. Vorsichtig öffnete und schloss Gai seine Finger ein paar Mal, hielt dabei aber stoisch lächelnd Tenzous Blick.

„Mir ist etwas die Hand ausgerutscht!" Er lachte verlegen, beinahe so als ob ihm tatsächlich ein alltägliches Missgeschick passiert wäre.

„Sie sind verletzt. Damit sollten Sie ins Krankenhaus." Tenzou starrte noch immer fasziniert auf Gais blutige Hand. So langsam konnte er sich vorstellen, was im Büro vorgefallen war.

 _Denn ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn er es von mir erfährt._

Wenn das nun _besser_ war…

„Ach was! Das ist doch nur ein winziger Kratzer!", verkündete Gai fröhlich. Mit einem Ruck drehte er seinen Rollstuhl zu Yamato um. Die verletzte rechte Hand lag in seinem Schoß. Seine linke hielt schützend das rechte Handgelenk umschlossen. Tenzou beugte sich ein bisschen nach vorne, um die Wunde besser sehen zu können. Wie das hässlich in der Wand klaffende Loch machte ihn der Anblick von Gais blutverkrusteten Fingerknöcheln traurig. Das Rot des Blutes biss sich mit dem leuchtenden Grün von Gais selbstgewählter Shinobi Uniform. Allein die Tatsache, dass er in diesem Aufzug, komplett mit neuer Weste, gekommen war, sprach Bände und brach Tenzou das Herz.

„Sie haben Holzsplitter in der Hand", sagte er milde.

„Hm? Nein, da täuschst du dich, Yamato! Da sind keine Splitter!"

„Was? Ich kann sie doch ganz deutlich sehen! Da zum Beispiel!" Er deutete auf einen blutigen Holzsplitter, der wie der Stachel eines Igels fast senkrecht aus Gais Handrücken ragte.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung pflückte Gai den Splitter aus seiner Haut – Yamato verzog bei dem Gedanken an den Schmerz, den der andere Mann fühlen musste, das Gesicht, musste aber gleichzeitig ein Augenrollen unterdrücken.

„Das war kein Splitter! Das war nur ein Schatten, das Licht ist hier etwas komisch!"

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so dickköpfig sein?

„Hören Sie, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, kann ich Sie ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Yamato-kun! Deine liebenswürdige Hilfsbereitschaft rührt mich zutiefst! Aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig!"

Gais überschwängliche Freundlichkeit hatte einen eindeutig aggressiven Unterton, der Yamato einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. „Gai-san…" Er wusste nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte und stand unschlüssig da. Aus dem Büro des Hokage kam kein Laut. Sicher hatte Kakashi gerade mit Gai gesprochen und sicherlich hatte Kakashi das Krachen gehört, doch weder er noch seine Leibwächter hatten reagiert. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht gerade beobachtet wurden.

Gai manövrierte seinen Rollstuhl ein Stück von der Wand weg und bedachte Yamato mit einem Lächeln, das so strahlte, dass es zerbrechlich wie Glas wirkte. Mit beiden Händen griff er die Greifreifen an den Rädern seines Rollstuhls und beförderte diesen schwungvoll den Flur hinunter.

„Yamato!", rief er Tenzou über die Schulter zu, „kommst du? Hast du schon zu Mittag gegessen?"

Überrumpelt stolperte Tenzou Gai hinterher. „Äh… nein?"

„Gut, dann gehen wir zusammen!"

„Ähm… eigentlich sollte ich zu Hokage-sama… Ich habe Unterlagen, die—"

„Ach, die kannst du unten Shizune geben. Sie bringt sie ihm dann hoch."

Yamato wollte weiter protestieren, doch auf die Schnelle fielen ihm keine Einwände mehr ein. Und dann merkte er, dass Gai direkt auf die Treppe zu schoss. Die Reifen seines Rollstuhls über den Holzboden quietschend, ratterte Gai den Flur hinunter und war sich der Gefahr anscheinend völlig unbewusst.

Tenzou schaltete schnell. Er blieb hinter Gai zurück, konzentrierte sein Chakra, presste die Hände aneinander und benutze Mokuton, um die Treppenstufen unter einer glatten Holzrampe verschwinden zu lassen. Während er noch innerlich aufatmete, kam Gai mit auf dem Treppenabsatz abrupt zum Stehen. Über die Schulter warf er Tenzou einen Blick zu, der nicht ein Gramm der Dankbarkeit oder Verlegenheit enthielt, die Tenzou erwartet hatte. Stattdessen waren Gais schwarze Pupillen absolut flach und kalt, erschreckend glanz- und ausdruckslos wie Puppenaugen.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte er in einem Ton, der die Dankesformel ihres übertragenden Sinnes vollkommen beraubte.

Zugleich beschämt und doch stur hielt Yamato das Mokuton aufrecht, bis Gai ins Erdgeschoss gerollt war.

Wie sonst hatte Gai denn vorgehabt nach unten zu kommen, ohne sich den Hals zu brechen?, fragte er sich trotzig.

Tenzou seufzte genervt, löste das Jutsu auf und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Gai war in der Zwischenzeit nach draußen und somit außer Sichtweite verschwunden. Wenigstens, dachte Yamato, würde er jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Gai verbringen müssen. Er hätte es nicht zugeben wollen, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich von dem anderen Mann verunsichert.

„Wo bleibst du, Yamato?" schallte ihm zu seinem Schreck Gais Stimme entgegen, als er aus dem düsteren Eingangsbereich des Hokage Turms in den strahlenden Tag trat. Geblendet von der Sonne und Gais strahlendem Lächeln zuckte Tenzou erst einmal zusammen.

„Ah, ich weiß nicht, ob—Eigentlich muss ich zurück in mein Büro."

„Ach was! Du bist doch der Chef dort! Du kannst machen, was du willst!"

„Äh, ganz so—

„Komm schon! Ich kenne ein fantastisches Restaurant hier in der Nähe! Das Curry dort wird dich umhauen!"

„Sollte man Essen, das einen umhaut, nicht besser meiden?", murmelte Tenzou, doch Gai ignorierte ihn einfach.

* * *

Er verstand nicht, warum Gai ihn unbedingt mitschleppen musste. Am Ende gingen sie in ein ganz normales Restaurant in Konohas zur Mittagszeit extrem belebter Hauptstraße und setzten sich dort zusammen an einen Tisch. Anfänglich hatte Tenzou sich noch gesorgt, dass sich unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreiten würde, weil ihm keine Gesprächsthemen einfielen, doch Gai redete einfach vollkommen unbefangen auf ihn ein.

Und nach einer Weile fand Tenzou die Atmosphäre gar nicht mehr so unangenehm. Gai erzählte ihm fröhlich von seinen Trainingsplänen und seinen Schülern und erkundigte sich nach Tenzous neuem Posten. Er bestellte sich ein „extra-scharfes" Curry, schnappte dann aber nachdem Tenzou seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte, noch einmal nach dem Kimonoärmel der Bedienung, um sich zu korrigieren: „extra-extra scharf!"

Während sie sich unterhielten – wobei Gai den Großteil der Unterhaltung trug – ertappte sich Yamato bei dem Gedanken, dass Gai weit erträglicher war, als er immer gedacht hatte. Außerdem – und vielleicht lag das auch nur an der Beleuchtung in dem kleinen Restaurant – aber außerdem musste er feststellen, dass Gai nicht so „gewöhnungsbedürftig" aussah, wie viele Bewohner des Dorfes zu sagen pflegten.

Tenzou hasste sich ein bisschen für diese Feststellung, weil sie ihn unangenehm an die Nacht nach seiner Einschwörung erinnerte. Er konnte Maito Gai auf keinen Fall attraktiv finden, sagte er sich streng. Gai war nie sein Typ gewesen, solange er denken konnte, hatte er breitschultrige Männer mit schwarzen Haaren und hohen Wangenknochen gemieden.

Was vermutlich daran lag, dass solche Männer ihn immer an Gai erinnerten.

Bei dem Gedanken wärmten sich Tenzous Wangen und er begann sich zu wünschen, er hätte auch Curry bestellt, denn dann hätte er wenigstens eine Ausrede für sein gerötetes Gesicht gehabt. Verlegen räusperte er sich. Er hatte Gai schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr richtig zugehört und verspürte jetzt nur noch den Drang sich der Situation zu entziehen.

„Tut mir leid, aber es wird Zeit für mich", sagte er deshalb und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Oh." Zu Tenzous Überraschung sah Gai für einen Moment ernsthaft enttäuscht aus, doch dann verflüchtigte sich die Dunkelheit aus seinen Augen und er strahlte wieder. „Wir müssen das unbedingt bald wiederholen, Yamato!"

* * *

 _Warum?_ , fragte sich Yamato, als er eine Viertelstunde später an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Was hatte Gai-san davon gehabt, mit ihm essen zu gehen?

Was hatte Tenzou davon gehabt zusehen zu müssen, wie sich Gai vor dem Essen mit einer Serviette unauffällig das Blut von der Hand zu tupfen versuchte? Und warum verspürte er bei der Erinnerung daran noch immer einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Magengrube?

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was in Gais Kopf vorgehen mochte. Aber er war sich auch nicht vollkommen sicher, was mit ihm selbst los war.

Tenzou verbrachte die nächsten Tage fast ausschließlich mit seiner Arbeit. Er stand früh auf, ging Schnurstraks zum Anbu Hauptquartier, blieb dort bis Sonnenuntergang und ging dann direkt nach Hause und ins Bett, um am nächsten Morgen wieder mit den ersten schüchtern rötlichen Strahlen der Sonne aus dem Bett zu kriechen.

Das Einzige, was er sich gönnte, waren zwischendurch kleine Spaziergänge im Wald. Konohas dichter, saftig-grüner Wald, der ihn mit seinem vertrauten Geruch und den im Wind winkenden Blättern begrüßte. Seit er denken konnte – seit er aus dem stählern kalten Albtraum aus Glas und Metall in der unterirdischen Dunkelheit von Orochimarus Labor befreit worden war – kam er hierher, um nachzudenken und zu meditieren.

Der Wald beruhigte ihn; hier konnte er allein sein ohne sich dabei jemals einsam zu fühlen. Wenn er die Pfade verließ und zwischen den dicht nebeneinander stehenden Bäumen hindurchging, dabei mit den Händen hin und wieder über raue Baumrinde strich, vergaß er seine Sorgen. Sie verpufften nahezu in den goldenen Lichtstrahlen, die sporadisch durch die Baumwipfel fielen und sich im Laub auf dem Boden verloren.

Yamato ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf sinken und atmete tief ein. Er hatte das Gefühl als könnte er den Wald durch jede seiner Poren aufnehmen, bis er ein Teil von ihm wurde. Als kleiner Waisenjunge hatte er sich dem Wald anvertraut wie einer Mutter. Diesen Gedanken hatte er aber immer tief in seinem Innern bewahrt und niemals ausgesprochen, da er wusste, die anderen Kinder würden ihn dafür auslachen.

Nur einem einzigen Menschen hatte er jemals ansatzweise von der Verbundenheit, die er zum Wald empfand, erzählt.

Hayashi.

Tenzou seufzte und streifte sich den langen Mantel, den er über seiner Standard Anbu Uniform trug, ab. Hayashi. Noch immer löste der Name eine Welle von Emotionen in ihm aus. Er vermisste Hayashi, sehnte sich nach ihm und war deswegen gleichzeitig traurig und sogar etwas wütend auf sich selbst. Obwohl mittlerweile sechs Jahre vergangen waren, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, war seine Reaktion noch immer fast dieselbe. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur verständlich, denn Hayashi Gensai war immerhin sein erster und letzter fester Freund gewesen.

Der einzige Mann – außer Kakashi – den er wirklich geliebt hatte.

Yamato war zwanzig Jahre alt gewesen, als er Hayashi-kun, wie er ihn bis zum Ende ihrer Beziehung noch nennen würde, in einem kleinen Dorf an der Grenze zu Kawa no Kuni kennenlernte. Hayashi war damals zweiundzwanzig; er war ein aufstrebender Zimmermann, der gerade sein eigenes Geschäft eröffnet hatte, und hatte das schönste Lächeln, das Yamato je gesehen hatte.

Tenzou war damals allein auf einer Mission. Er beschattete einen korrupten Geschäftsmann, der im Verdacht stand einen Plot gegen den Daimyou zu planen. Sollte sich der Verdacht bestätigen, hatte Tenzou den Befehl, den Mann und alle Involvierten unauffällig zu ermorden – er sollte einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden, so dass sein Tod nicht zur Regierung des Hi no Kuni zurückverfolgt werden könnte. Es war keine besonders angenehmen Mission, aber auch nicht die schlimmste, die er je hatte ausführen müssen.

Wenn er sich im Dorf bewegte, gab er sich als Handelsreisender – im Grenzgebiet wimmelte es nur so von fahrenden Händlern aller möglichen Waren – aus und so konnte er relativ frei herumspazieren, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Hayashi begegnete ihm in einem kleinen Waldstück, das direkt an das Dorf grenzte. Sie trafen sich zufällig, als Tenzou sich eine Pause gönnte – es war früher Morgen und der Mann, den er überwachte, lag noch fest schlafend im Bett. Hayashi, so erfuhr er später, kam oft, um die Bäume zu begutachten und sich Gedanken über zukünftige Projekte zu machen. „Der Wald ist der beste Ort zum Nachdenken", sagte er zu Tenzou.

Es war so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick – wie bei Kakashi, den Gedanken hatte Yamato damals nicht unterdrücken können und sich dafür ein bisschen gehasst. Hayashi-kun, redete er sich ein, hatte ansonsten aber absolut nichts mit seinem Senpai gemeinsam. Er war kleiner als Kakashi, etwas kleiner sogar noch als Tenzou, und schmal aber überraschend muskulös. Sein hellbraunes Haar fiel ihm über die Ohren und in die Augen, wenn er arbeitete, und Tenzou liebte die kleine fahrige Geste, mit der er die Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht wischte.

Er war ruhig und sanft; oft versank er in seiner Arbeit, vollkommen konzentriert. Dann schien die Welt um ihn herum zu verschwinden, während er sich in Details verlor. Tenzou kam oft mit irgendeiner Ausrede in seine Werkstatt, nur um ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen und den Geruch einzuatmen, den Duft des Holzes vermischt mit Hayashis leicht süßlich riechendem Schweiß.

Eines Tages brachte Tenzou Hayashi ein Stück Holz, das er mit seinem Mokuton geschaffen hatte, und bat ihn daraus etwas zu machen. „Was immer Sie wollen. Natürlich nur, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht…"

„Es macht gar keine Umstände", hatte Hayashi gesagt und als er das Holz wie ein kostbares Geschenk entgegennahm, streiften seine von der Arbeit rauen Hände Tenzous.

Zwei Tage später küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal im Halbdunkel der stillen Werkstatt.

Tenzou konnte sich immer noch an das Jucken der Sägespäne auf seiner Haut erinnern.

Seine erste Mission war nach drei Wochen beendet. Tenzou hatte mehrere Treffen des Geschäftsmannes mit seinen Komplizen belauscht und hatte mehr als genug handfeste Beweise für deren Putsch-Pläne gesammelt. Er schickte eine verschlüsselte Botschaft mit seinen Ergebnissen zurück nach Konoha und bekam einen Tag später die erwartete Bestätigung des ursprünglichen Befehls: Eliminierung.

Am Morgen eines seiner voraussichtlich letzten Tage im Dorf lag Tenzou mit Hayashi im Bett in dessen kleinem Apartment über seiner Werkstatt. Er war unendlich betrübt, konnte seinem Freund aber natürlich nichts von seinem Kummer verraten. Hayashi wusste so gut wie gar nichts über Ninja. Für ihn waren sie nicht mehr als Geschichten, die in Kneipen herumerzählt und von den Kindern aufgegriffen und zur Basis ihrer wilden Spiele wurden. Und Tenzou war nur ein freundlicher Gewürzhändler auf der Durchreise.

In derselben Nacht, als Hayashi tief und fest schlief, schlich Tenzou durch das Haus des Geschäftsmannes.

Lautlos wie die rastlose Seele eines Verstorbenen bewegte sich Tenzou, Schlösser öffneten sich seinen flinken Fingern mit kaum mehr als einem sanften Ächzen, kopfüber kroch er Decken entlang wie eine Giftspinne auf Beutefang, immer dem Klang der flüsternden Stimmen nach, zur einzigen Tür unter deren Spalt ein schmaler Streifen gelbes Licht durchschien.

Er brauchte fünf Minuten.

Danach stand er draußen im Schatten des Waldes, wo ihn nicht einmal das Mondlicht erblickte, und beobachtete das erste hungrige Zucken der Flammen. Er blieb nicht lange. Um den Gestank des Rauchs nicht in seine Poren dringen zu lassen, verschwand er im tiefen Dunkel der Bäume und wusch in dem Bächlein, das Hayashi ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gezeigt hatte, das Blut von seiner Klinge.

Ihre Beziehung hielt zwei Jahre.

Nach Erfüllung seiner Mission blieb Tenzou noch drei Tage im Dorf, um nicht durch plötzliches Verschwinden Aufsehen zu erregen, dann erklärte er Hayashi, dass er einen Brief von seinem Vorgesetzen bekommen hatte und seine Reise fortsetzen musste. Hayashi brach es das Herz; Tenzou genauso. Er schwor, so bald wie möglich zurück zu kommen; Hayashi erklärte, er würde auf ihn warten, egal wie lange es auch dauern möge.

Von da an reiste Tenzou wann immer er konnte in Hayashis Dorf und blieb so lange wie möglich – meist allerdings nur ein paar Tage. In dieser Zeit wurden die kieselsteingroßen Lügen, die er anfänglich ausgesät hatte, langsam zu einem unaufhaltsamen Erdrutsch, der drohte ihre Beziehung unter sich zu begraben.

Hayashi war zuversichtlich, sein Geschäft würde bald so gut laufen, dass Tenzou mit einsteigen und seinen Job aufgeben könnte. „Du könntest hier einziehen. Was hältst du davon?" Als er das sagte, strahlten Hayashis grüne Augen vor Hoffnung. Innerhalb von Sekunden erfand Tenzou kranke Eltern, die in einem Bergdorf im Norden lebten und auf ihn angewiesen waren. Er konnte das Leuchten in Hayashis Augen erlöschen sehen.

Dabei überlegte er sich selbst heimlich, ob er nicht irgendwann das Anbu Leben aufgeben könnte. Wenn er als jounin sensei eine Gruppe genin übernähme, müsste er zumindest seine Identität nicht mehr geheim halten, dachte Tenzou, und vielleicht könnte Hayashi ja nach Konoha ziehen, dann könnten sie dort zusammenleben… Vorher müsste er Hayashi allerdings die Wahrheit sagen…

Aber was für eine Wahrheit war das überhaupt? Dass ihre ganze Beziehung auf einer Lüge aufbaute, dass er niemals der Mann gewesen war, für den er sich die ganze Zeit ausgegeben hatte, sondern ein Lügner, Spion und Mörder, der Hayashi sogar hinterher spioniert hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass er kein feindlicher Ninja war, der ihn in eine Falle locken wollte.

Und dann sollte Hayashi diese traurige Wahrheit nicht nur akzeptieren, sondern auch noch zustimmen, wenn Tenzou ihn bat, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben aufzugeben und mit ihm in ein Shinobi-Dorf zu ziehen? Das war einfach nur lächerlich. Selbst der naivste Träumer wäre nicht dazu in der Lage, ernsthaft daran zu glauben.

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem Hayashi zu ihm sagte: „Urida-kun, ich hab' eine Überraschung für dich!" An der Hand führte er Tenzou durch das Dorf zum Waldrand, zu der struppigen Wiese, auf der vor zwei Jahren noch das Haus des Geschäftsmannes gestanden hatte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Feuer?", fragte Hayashi, doch Tenzous Mund war mit einem Mal zu trocken, um zu antworten. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. War er aufgeflogen? War er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen? War Hayashi etwa doch-?

„Ich will das Grundstück kaufen", sagte Hayashi mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er stellte sich vor Tenzou und nahm dessen Hände in seine. „Für uns. Ich baue uns ein Haus und dann können deine Eltern hierherkommen und mit uns darin wohnen."

Tenzou starrte seinen Freund wortlos an. Irgendwo hinter seinen Augen konnte er bereits das leichte Brennen von Tränen spüren, die unvergossen bleiben würden. Es war vorbei. Das wusste er jetzt. Er musste es beenden; er hätte es schon vor Jahren beenden müssen.

„Ken?" Hayashis Stimme zitterte leicht, als er Tenzou's Vornamen aussprach. Seinen erfundenen Vornamen, den Decknamen, den er erhalten hatte, um einen Mord zu begehen. „Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, natürlich. Entschuldige, ich bin nur etwas überwältigt." Tenzou schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Tränen glänzten in Hayashis Augen und Tenzou wollte sterben.

Mit seinem Jutsu hätte er ihnen binnen Minuten ein Schloss errichten können. Und genauso schnell hätte er es wieder im Boden versinken lassen können, dachte Tenzou. Nichts was er schuf hatte Bestand.

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie zum letzten Mal miteinander. Danach wartete Tenzou, bis sein Freund eingeschlafen war, dann, noch vor dem Morgengrauen, schlich er sich wie in der Nacht des Feuers aus dem Haus. So sehr er auch wollte, er wagte wecken nicht, Hayashi einen letzten Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Er ließ nichts zurück, doch aus purem Egoismus nahm er die Figur mit, die Hayashi ihm damals aus dem Holz, das Tenzou ihm gegeben hatte, geschnitzt hatte.

„Tut mir leid", hatte Hayashi gesagt, als er sie ihm überreichte. „Wahrscheinlich finden Sie das dumm oder morbide. Eine Figur von einem Baum aus Holz zu schnitzen…" Er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. „Da hätte man doch besser den echten Baum stehen lassen anstatt ihn für sowas zu fällen…"

Tenzou schüttelte den Kopf. Er dreht die Figur in seinen Händen, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Der Baum war ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter hoch, hatte eine breite Krone voller winziger Details, Verästelungen und Blätter und unten eine ausladende Wurzel, die ihm als Standfuß diente.

„Ich finde sie wirklich wunderschön", sagte er und errötete, als ihm die Doppelbedeutung des Satzes klarwurde.

„Immer, wenn ich Sie sehe, muss ich an den Wald denken. Deshalb…" Auch Hayashis Wangen hatten eine leicht rosa Färbung bekommen. „Der Wald erscheint einem so still, wissen Sie? Obwohl er voller Geräusche ist, die einfach harmonisch miteinander verschmelzen. Man hat das Gefühl allein zu sein, dabei ist man umgeben von Leben. Man fühlt sich trotz der Gefahren, die im Dickicht lauern können, geborgen." Hayashi lachte leise. „Tut mir leid, ich—"

Damals hatte Tenzou ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort abgeschnitten.

Heute saß er allein auf einem Baumstumpf im Wald und seufzte. Warum hatte er nicht einmal versucht, mit Hayashi zu reden? War es wirklich nur, weil er gedacht hatte, die Wahrheit würde seinem Freund das Herz brechen? Oder hatte er sich tief in seinem Innern vielleicht gar nicht erst vorstellen können, Hayashi mit nach Konoha zu bringen? Hatte er sich vielleicht insgeheim überlegt, was Kakashi zu seinem Freund sagen würde, wenn er ihn träfe? Hatte er sich geschämt? Oder im Hinterkopf noch die Hoffnung gehegt, irgendwann doch mit Kakashi zusammenzukommen?

 _Einfältig, langweilig und harmlos, ein typischer Zivilist eben._

Tenzou biss sich auf die Zunge. Was auch immer Kakashi gesagt _hätte_ spielte keine Rolle.

Oder?

* * *

Drei Tage später war Tenzou auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit und bog gerade in seine Straße ein, als er fast mit Gai zusammenstieß. Genaugenommen fuhr Gai ihm auf den großen Zeh und rollte dann, nach Tenzous definitiv äußerst männlichem Aufschrei, einige Zentimeter zurück.

„Yamato! Was für ein glücklicher Zufall! Das trifft sich gut!"

„Ah, Gai-san…Guten Abend." Tenzou, dem der Schreck noch in den Knochen saß, wich einen Schritt zurück und musterte Gai. Statt seines „normalen" grünen Outfits trug er nur ein dunkles Tanktop, in dem seine muskulösen Arme erschreckend gut zur Geltung kamen, und simple graue Sweatpants. Wäre das manische Grinsen nicht gewesen, hätte Tenzou ihn fast nicht erkannt. So aber wanderte sein Blick automatisch an Gai vorbei und suchte nach möglichen Fluchtwegen.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in diese neue Bar in der Teestraße. Wir treffen uns heute Abend alle dort auf ein paar Drinks." Wie immer bedachte Gai ihn mit seinem blendend weißen Lächeln. „Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?"

„Ähm… eigentlich wollte ich…" Zum Schlafen nach Hause gehen. Tenzou seufzte innerlich. Als er das Büro verlassen hatte, war es gerade neun Uhr gewesen. Gai würde ihn wohl für einen alten Sack halten, wenn er ihm erklärte, dass er ins Bett müsse. „Wer sind ʻwirʼ?", fragte er also stattdessen und an Gais breiter werdendem Grinsen konnte er sehen, dass dieser den Kampf damit schon für gewonnen hielt.

„Du meinst außer dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, der gerade vor dir steht?" Gai zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Genma, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko und Ebisu! Wir alle eben!"

 _Kommt Kakashi?_ Tenzou verkniff sich die Frage, denn die Antwort war ja mehr als offensichtlich. Trotzdem hatte sich die leise Hoffnung blitzschnell in sein Herz gestohlen.

„Warum nicht?" sagte er schließlich. Ein, zwei Stunden könnte er wohl bleiben, dachte er. Ins Bett gehen konnte er danach immer noch.

* * *

Tenzou betrat die Bar mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf dem kurzen Hinweg hatte Gai ihn bereits mit der für ihn typischen überschwänglichen Fröhlichkeit zugetextet, doch seltsamerweise störte ihn das nicht mehr. Gai hatte einfach den Charakter eines großen gelben Hundes. Egal mit wem er es zu tun hatte, er begrüßte jeden mit der gleichen übermäßig enthusiastischen Freundlichkeit, was nicht bedeutete, dass er einen auch mochte. Nicht, dass es Tenzou interessiert hätte, ob Gai ihn mochte oder nicht.

In der Bar war das Licht gedämmt, die Tische waren spärlich besetzt, größtenteils von Shinobi, die Tenzou vom sehen kannte. Ein paar Anbu nickten ihm zu, als sein Blick sie streifte.

Gai rollte selbstbewusst an der Bar vorbei zu einem leeren Tisch in einer Nische. Er schob einen Stuhl zur Seite, um Platz für seinen Rollstuhl zu machen, und bedeutete Tenzou sich zu setzen.

„Sieht aus, als ob wir die Ersten wären!", verkündete er und klang dabei erschreckend Stolz.

Tenzou seufzte leise.

Vielleicht hatte er doch einen Fehler gemacht…

* * *

Eine Stunde später war er sich sicher, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt Sake und war nicht mehr allein mit Gai. Dafür saß er eingequetscht zwischen Genma und Ebisu und beobachtete halb-fasziniert, halb-verstört wie Shizune – bereits sturzbetrunken – langsam aber sicher vor ihnen allen eine Art seltsamen Zusammenbruch durchmachte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Tsunade-sama so viel verreisen muss!" beschwerte sie sich lautstark. Sie nippte an ihrem Sake und stellte dann das Schälchen so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Alkohol überschwappte und sich eine kleine Pfütze ausbreitete. „Sie könnte mich wenigstens mitnehmen!"

„Aber na, Shizune-chan, du bist doch die Assistentin des Hokage. Was würde Kakashi-sama ohne dich machen?" Tröstend tätschelte Kurenai ihrer Freundin die Schulter.

„Kakashi…- _sama_! Ständig muss ich ihm hinterher rennen! Immer vergisst er seine Termine oder kommt zu spät!"

„So ist er nun mal. War schon immer so." Genma zuckte mit den Schultern und Ebisu sagte tadelnd: „Er nimmt seine Rolle nicht ernst genug."

„Sakura-chan arbeitet den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus. Sie hat tausend Ideen für Forschungsprojekte, aber ich bin den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro gefangen und kann ihm den Papierkram hinterher tragen!" Sie wollte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen, verfehlte aber und wäre vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn Anko sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Sofort kuschelte sich Shizune an Ankos Schulter und wimmerte: „Es is' nicht fair!"

„Na, na, meine Kleine, wird schon wieder gut", murmelte Anko.

Shizunes Anblick erinnerte Tenzou daran, wie er mit Asuma in eben so einer Bar gesessen und sich über Kakashi beschwert hatte. Peinlich berührt nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Sake. Als der Alkohol in seiner Kehle brannte, dachte er wieder an Asuma und sein Blick wanderte zu Kurenai.

„Was macht denn Mirai-chan?", fragte er, um wenigstens für einen Moment vom Thema Kakashi abzulenken. Selbst Gai war verdächtig still.

„Oh, es geht ihr gut. Sie wächst unglaublich schnell! Heute Abend passen Ino, Shikamaru und Chouji auf sie auf. Sie liebt die drei, aber sie verwöhnen sie ja auch von hinten bis vorne."

„Mirai-chan ist so süß!", rief Shizune, dann, urplötzlich, verdunkelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn Asuma sie doch nur sehen könnte!"

„ _Shizune_!" zischte Anko und gab ihr einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. Tenzou zuckte innerlich zusammen. Alle Blicke waren auf Kurenai gerichtet, doch sie lächelte nur traurig.

„Schon gut. Ich wünsche mir auch jeden Tag, dass er sie sehen könnte. Ich vermisse ihn."

Shizune nickte so heftig, dass ihre Augen ihr fast aus dem Kopf zu kullern drohten. „Es tut mir so leid, dass dein Mann gestorben ist! Asuma war so ein guter Kerl! Er war der beste! Du hast dir wirklich den Besten geschnappt und geheiratet und uns nur noch den komischen Rest übrig gelassen—

„Hey!", protestierte Genma.

„Komischer Rest? Was soll das bitte heißen?" Hinter seiner dunklen Brille verengten sich Ebisus Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen! Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, dass ihr seltsam seid und komisch riecht und…Ebisu!" Shizune verzog das Gesicht.

„Bitte?", fragte Ebisu, doch sie ignorierte ihn, denn ihr schien ein neuer Gedanke gekommen zu sein. Unbeholfen lehnte sie sich zur anderen Seite und krabbelte dabei beinahe auf Kurenais Schoß, um sich an Gai zu wenden, der bis jetzt nur leicht amüsiert zugeschaut hatte.

„Und Gai-senpai? Es tut mir leid, dass wir dein Bein nicht heilen können!"

Es war verachtenswert, aber Tenzou fand sich plötzlich sehr an Gais Reaktion interessiert. Er versuchte das Gesicht des anderen Mannes so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten. Gai lächelte ein sanfteres Lächeln als gewöhnlich. Seine weißen Zähne blitzen nicht im spärlichen Licht und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsam distanzierter Ausdruck. Tenzou fragte sich, was für Erinnerungen Gai wohl gerade durch den Kopf gingen, schalt sich aber im gleichen Moment für seine Neugier. Es ging ihn nichts an.

„Und es tut mir auch leid, dass Kakashi-senpai…-san?...- _sama_! _Kakashi-sama,_ dass er so gemein zu dir ist!"

„Shizune …" Gai hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. Er lächelte noch immer, doch Tenzou glaubte ein kleines Zucken seines rechten Mundwinkels gesehen zu haben. Außer Shizune waren alle am Tisch verstummt und plötzlich sehr vertieft in ihre Gläser. Hatte sich Gais Zwangspensionierung also bereits herumgesprochen?

„Er is' so ein Idiot!", fuhr Shizune unerschütterlich fort. „Als du im Koma lagst, hat er dich nich' ma' besucht. Aber nachts is' er im Krankenhaus auf dem Flur rumgegeistert – ich hab' ihn genau gesehn'. Bestimmt hat er sich heimlich in dein Zimmer geschlichen, damit ihn ja keiner sieht, sonst könnte ja einer auf die Idee kommen, dass es ihn interessiert, ob du lebst oder stirbst!"

Gais Lächeln saß mittlerweile so schief wie eine hastig übergestülpte Maske und Tenzous Herz zappelte hinter seinen Rippen wie ein Fisch im Netz. Ihn hatte Kakashi im Krankenhaus besucht – an einem der beiden Tage, die Tenzou zur Beobachtung auf Station verbracht hatte. Kakashi hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und Witze gemacht und Tenzou hatte nicht gefragt, ob ein Suchtrupp nach ihm ausgesendet worden war.

„Okay, ich denke, du hattest genug für heute, Shizune-chan, findest du nicht?" Kurenai schnappte sich Shizunes Sake Fläschchen, als Shizune die Hand danach ausstreckte, und schob es schnell außer Reichweite.

„Nein… Du bist gemein, Kurenai-chan!" Der Versuch doch noch an Alkohol zu kommen resultierte darin, dass Shizune kopfüber in Kurenais Ausschnitt fiel. „Hmmm, aber du riechst so gut… wie Blumen…" murmelte sie und kuschelte sich fester an die Brust ihrer Freundin, die ihr entnervt den Kopf tätschelte. Ebisu bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Ich glaub' wir gehn' besser, solange sie wenigstens noch torkeln kann und wir sie nicht ganz tragen müssen, oder Kurenai?", fragte Anko. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Sorry, Jungs! Bis demnächst!"

Selbst zu zweit hatten Anko und Kurenai noch ihren Kampf damit, Shizune auf die Beine zu bringen. Schließlich nahmen sie sie in die Mitte und legten sich jede einen von Shinzunes Armen um die Schulter. So gestützt schaffte Shizune es halbwegs, sich taumelnd fortzubewegen.

Yamato schaute den dreien hinterher, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die mittlerweile brechendvolle Bar bahnten und beschloss, diese Chance ebenfalls zu nutzen. „Ich denke, für mich wird es auch langsam Zeit…"

„Ach was, Yamato, du hast doch noch so gut wie nichts getrunken! Hier!" Mit der Schnelligkeit eines Taijutsu Meisters schenkte Gai ihm nach, bis seine Schale fast überlief.

„Hey, sag bloß, du bist nur wegen den Frauen gekommen, Yamato?" Genma grinste.

„Nein, so… so ist es nicht." Verdammt, er war zu schnell eingeschüchtert von so einem Witz. Yamato gab auf und sank gegen die Rückenlehne. Jetzt wo er sowieso schon da war, konnte er auch noch eine Weile bleiben, tröstete er sich. Obwohl er sich allein mit den drei ehemaligen genin Team Kollegen jetzt schon wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlte. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, nahm er einen Schluck Sake und erlaubte seinem Blick wieder zu Gais nackten Schultern zu wandern.

* * *

Letzten Endes war der Abend gar nicht so schlecht, musste Yamato zugeben. Nach einer Weile trudelten noch andere ihrer Kollegen ein und schließlich tranken sie zusammen mit Aoba, Ibiki und Raidou, die sich alle ausgiebig über die neuen Anbu Rekruten lustig machten, ein Thema, bei dem Yamato nur zu gut mitreden konnte.

Als sie zu siebt die Bar verließen, war es um die zwei Uhr morgens. Alle waren mehr oder weniger leicht betrunken, wobei Tenzou nach Gai, den Shizune in den ersten fünf Minuten des Abends daran erinnert hatte, dass er zu seinen Medikamenten keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, noch am nüchternsten war – Ebisu dagegen musste von Raidou und Genma getragen werden. Er hatte seine Sonnenbrille in der Bar verloren und hatte dafür „ersatzweise" von Genma eine aufgemalt bekommen, womit Tenzous Theorie, dass jounin sich erschreckend schnell in Schulkinder verwandeln konnten, wieder bestätigt wurde.

Nach und nach löste sich ihre Gruppe auf, als die anderen in Richtung ihrer jeweiligen Wohnungen abbogen, bis Tenzou am Ende wieder allein mit Gai war. Diesmal allerdings war Gai ungewöhnlich still. Mit dem Blick auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet, hielt seinen Rollstuhl in Schrittgeschwindigkeit neben Tenzou.

Lief man durch die leeren Straßen, wirkte es so als schlafe das ganze Dorf, doch Tenzou wusste, dass zumindest im Anbu Hauptquartier, im Krankenhaus und im Hokage Turm noch gearbeitet wurde. _Ob Kakashi wohl noch wach ist?_ Die Frage kam ihm so automatisch, so natürlich in den Kopf wie Atemzüge in seine Lunge.

Mit einem Knirschen kam Gais Rollstuhl plötzlich neben ihm zum Stehen, so dass Tenzou aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Hier wohne ich", sagte Gai und deutet auf einen der großen Apartmentblöcke, die die Straße säumten. Yamato nickte, ein bisschen erleichtert, dass er den Abend hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Also dann", sagte er und wäre weiter gegangen, hätte Gai ihn nicht am Ärmel festgehalten.

„Warte, Yamato-kun. Willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Yamato blinzelte. Er hätte schwören können – Nein, er musste sich verhört haben. „Wie bitte?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Schon wieder. War er doch betrunkener, als er gedacht hatte? Er hatte doch nur ein paar Tropfen Sake und gerade mal ein einziges Glas Bier getrunken. „Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz…? Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Gai schaute ihn immer noch mit demselben unschuldigen Blick an. „Willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Verstört trat Yamato einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte unmöglich richtig gehört haben. Oder war er etwa schon zuhause im Bett und hatte einfach gerade einen extrem seltsamen Traum?

„Ah…?" Sein Mund war zwar offen, doch er fand sich nicht in der Lage, vollständige Wörter oder gar Sätze zu formulieren.

Gai legte den Kopf schief; der Glanz seiner pechschwarzen Haare war sogar im fahlen Mondlicht deutlich zu sehen. Eine kleine Falte der Verwirrung war zwischen seinen Augenbrauen aufgetaucht.

„Willst du mit mir Sex haben?", fragte er schließlich und Tenzou hätte nicht erschrockener sein können, wenn es plötzlich angefangen hätte, Fische zu regnen.

Als Yamato immer noch keine Reaktion zustande bringen konnte, fuhr Gai mit einem verlegenen Lachen fort: „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich seit dem Krieg keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es noch geht! Da dachte ich, warum es nicht einfach mal ausprobieren! Hast du Lust?"

„Was?! Gai-san? Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte Yamato in einer Tonlage, die eigentlich aussagte: _Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein; Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das nicht Ihr Ernst ist._ „Sie können doch nicht einfach—So direkt—" Mittlerweile wusste er schon gar nicht mehr, was ihn mehr schockierte, die Tatsache, dass Gai anscheinend mit ihm schlafen wollte, oder das verstörende _Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es noch geht!_ Welcher normale Mann würde so etwas jemals laut aussprechen?

„Warum denn nicht? Wir sind doch beide erwachsene Männer in den besten Jahren unseres Lebens! Und Sex ist gesund!"

„Sex ist-?" Für einen Moment glaubte Tenzou sein Gehirn unter der Belastung von Gais irrationalen Gedankensprüngen ächzen zu hören.

„Gesund! Sex ist praktisch Training!"

„Hören Sie—"

Gai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht beleidigt, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht Interesse."

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Tenzou fest. Dann machte er einen entscheidenden Fehler: er dachte nach. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt? War es ein oder zwei Jahre her, dass er es riskiert hatte? Tenzou spürte plötzlich ein verdächtiges Kribbeln im Magen. Gai war nicht hässlich, das musste er zugeben. Bei ihm musste Tenzou außerdem keine Angst haben, dass er insgeheim ein feindlicher Ninja war, der versuchen würde ihn im Schlaf zu ermorden, _und_ er war ein verletzter Kriegsveteran, ein Held Konohas. Und dann dieser Satz: _Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es noch geht!_ Konnte Tenzou ihn einfach so abblitzen lassen, wenn Gai so verletzlich vor ihm saß? „Ich meine—" Yamato schluckte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog—„Das ist hier nicht gerade der beste Ort für solche Gespräche, finden Sie nicht?", wich er aus.

Gai nickte bedächtig. Ein leises Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen; es war meilenweit von seinem üblichen Grinsen entfern. „Dann komm doch einfach mit rein!", sagte er und rollte zur Haustür.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, folgte Yamato Gai ins düstere Treppenhaus und schaute sich um. Es sah nicht viel anders aus als in seinem Gebäude. Ein abgewetzter Läufer von einem undefinierbaren Grauton, kahle Wände, eine Reihe von Türen, die sich allein durch ihre Nummern unterschieden; alles vermittelte den Eindruck trister Anonymität.

„Wohnen Sie im Erdgeschoss?", fragte Yamato in die Stille und ging vage auf eine der Türen zu, die genauso gut wie jede andere zu Gais Wohnung führen konnte.

„Nein, im obersten Stockwerk."

Verwirrt drehte sich Tenzou einmal um die eigene Achse. Außer der Treppe, dem Laufer, ein paar Briefkästen und den Türen war nichts zu sehen. „Wo ist der Aufzug?"

„Es gibt keinen! Ich nehm' immer die Treppe. Das ist gutes Training!" verkündete Gai fröhlich.

Tenzou starrte die steilen Steinstufen der Treppe an, dann Gais Rollstuhl.

„Wie bitte? Aber wie-?"

„Warte, ich zeig's dir."

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zauberte Gai einen Gurt unter seinem Sitz hervor und schnallte sich damit im Rollstuhl fest. Dann fuhr er so nah an die Treppe, wie es ging, drehte sich so, dass er seitlich zu den Stufen stand und das rechte Geländer anschaute, und griff dieses am untersten Ende mit beiden Händen. Tenzou verschlug es den Atem, als er zusah, wie Gai zuerst seine Arme und gleich darauf seinen ganzen Oberkörper anspannte und sich mit Schwung hochzog, bis er senkrecht, den Rollstuhl über seinem Kopf im Handstand auf dem Geländer stand, um dann in aller Seelenruhe Hand über Hand, minimal schwankend, das Geländer entlang nach oben zu „gehen".

„Na, was sagst du jetzt? Ziemlich beeindruckend, oder?", rief Gai von oben herunter. Seine Stimme hallte durch das leere Treppenhaus.

Tenzou starrte ihn von unten an. Er hatte noch keinen Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, zu geschockt war er von dem Anblick des anderen Mannes, der geradezu haltlos über ihm zu schweben schien. Ein unachtsamer Moment, ein falscher Griff, und er würde stürzen und sich das Genick brechen, schoss es Yamato durch den Kopf.

„Gai-san…Tut das nicht weh?"

„Alles eine Frage der Übung, Yamato!", kam Gai's Antwort. Er bemühte sich um einen unbeschwerten Tonfall, doch Seine Stimme war atemlos vor Anstrengung.

Tenzou hatte sich einen innerlichen Ruck geben müssen, um das Durcheinander von Emotionen, die bei dem Gedanken an Gais Leichtsinn in ihm hochkamen, zu durchdringen, und eilte nun hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich stark versucht, Gai mit hölzerner Hand vom Geländer zu pflücken und selbst nach oben zu transportieren. Er dachte an Shizunes Ausbruch in der Bar und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen. Wie würde Kakashi reagieren, wenn Gai etwas zustieße? Nach allem, was geschehen war… Tenzou war sich nicht sicher, dass Kakashi sich von so einem Verlust erholen würde. Lag ihm Kakashis Wohlbefinden am Herzen, musste er sich auch um Gai sorgen, so bitter das auch war.

Yamato brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er Gai eingeholt hatte. Sie waren nun fast oben angekommen und Gai, dessen Augen fest auf das Geländer gerichtet waren, machte gerade die letzten Handgriffe, die ihn zum Ziel bringen würden. Unschlüssig näherte Tenzou sich ihm von hinten. Ihn jetzt aufhalten zu wollen wäre lächerlich. Also beobachtete er angespannt, wie Gai sich weiter bewegte.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf Gais muskulösen Armen gebildet und ließ sie im künstlichen Licht glänzen wie geölt. Sein Tanktop war ihm bis unter die Achseln hochgerutscht und offenbarte Tenzou so Gais nackten Oberkörper. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Gais Körper war perfekt, das hatte Tenzou schon lange gewusst. Schon immer hatte man unter seinen enganliegenden Anzügen das Spiel von Gais zur Perfektion trainierten Muskeln sehen können.

So sehr Yamato auch immer versucht hatte, Gai zu meiden, wenn sie sich zufällig im Onsen begegneten, war sein Blick immer magnetisch von Gais Körper angezogen worden. Selbst unter Shinobi fiel Gais athletischer Körper auf. Kein Gramm Fett war an ihm, seine Bauchmuskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter der straffen, leicht gebräunten Haut ab.

Das faszinierendste aber waren seine Narben. Sie waren neu, mussten von seiner Verwandlung in den hachimon tonkou no jin herrühren, die Gai zwar widererwarten nicht getötet, doch unauslöschliche Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatte. Tenzou hatte den tragischen Moment nicht mitbekommen, erst hinterher hatte er bruchstückweise davon erfahren.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld war Gais Körper innerhalb der ersten chaotischen Minuten, die auf das plötzliche Ende des Krieges folgten, von Sanitätern abgeschirmt worden. Auch Tenzou selbst war von den anrückenden medizinischen Kräften sofort in Gewahrsam genommen worden und hatte somit erst in Konoha wirklich begonnen zu verstehen, wie der Krieg verlaufen und beendet worden war. Nacheinander waren erst Sai, dann Sakura und Naruto und zuletzt Kakashi bei ihm eingetrudelt und erzählten ihm, was passiert war, in Auszügen zumindest. Er hatte diese Bruchstücke später, allein in seinem Krankenzimmer liegend, selbst zusammengefügt so gut es eben ging.

Doch jetzt sah er den Beweis für das, was Gai getan hatte, mit eigenen Augen und, so sehr er sich auch für den Gedanken schämte, er konnte nicht anders, als die Narben anziehend zu finden. Wie ein Netz zogen sie sich über Gais gesamten Oberkörper. Im gelblichen Licht der Lampen, die an den Wänden des Treppenhauses angebracht waren, schimmerte das komplexe Narbengeflecht leicht weißlich-silbern wie feinste Spinnenfäden. Je länger er es betrachtete, desto mehr musste er gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, seine Hand auszustrecken, um Gais Haut zu berühren, die Narben mit dem Finger nachzufahren, als wären sie Zeilen auf der Seite eines Buches.

Während er noch in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Gai das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Dort verharrte er eine Sekunde, dann spannte er die Arme an, zog sich an das Geländer, um sich letztendlich elegant abzustoßen und oberhalb der Treppe beinahe lautlos auf den Rädern zu landen. Selbst Tenzou musste zugeben, dass irgendwo unter seinem Entsetzen über Gais Leichtsinn ein Funken Bewunderung lag.

Er unterdrückte ihn allerdings, eilte die letzten Stufen nach oben und fand sich schließlich atemlos auf dem Treppenabsatz neben Gai, der seelenruhig seinen Gurt löste.

„Gai-san, Sie können das nicht weiter so machen! Was wenn das Geländer bricht? Warum ziehen Sie denn nicht um?" Er wusste, wie nörgelig er klang, aber es musste einfach gesagt werden.

„Ach was!" Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung kehrte Gai ihm den Rücken und fuhr auf eine Tür zu. Er kramte etwas in seinem Rollstuhl herum, zauberte dann einen Schlüssel hervor, schloss die Tür auf und verharrte anschließend im Türrahmen, um Tenzou einen erwartungsvollen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. „Kommst du?"

Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde formte sich ein Kloß in Yamatos Hals. Wenn er jetzt Gais Wohnung beträte, würde Gai das als implizite Zustimmung zum Sex verstehen? War es das vielleicht sogar?

 _Will ich mit ihm schlafen?_ Er wagte es kaum sich diese Frage ernsthaft zu stellen. Doch bei der Vorstellung von Gais nacktem Körper, ausgestreckt auf einem Bett, empfand Tenzou nicht etwa Abscheu, sondern ein vielsagendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib.

Nein. Nein. Wenn überhaupt, begleitete er Gai nur, um sicherzustellen, dass er heil nach Hause kam, sagte Yamato sich. Offensichtlich ging Gai äußerst sorglos mit seinem verwundeten Körper um, deswegen war es nur gut und vielleicht sogar nötig, dass Yamato da war, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er sicher in sein Bett kam. Tenzou nahm dabei nur die Rolle eines Krankenpflegers ein. Ja, das war es. Er brachte einen verletzten Kriegsveteran nach Hause und sorgte dafür, dass dieser sich selbst keinen Schaden zufügte.

Mit diesem Gedanken folgte Yamato Gai in die Wohnung. Brav zog er seine Sandalen im Eingangsbereich aus und versuchte dabei nicht zu sehr die einzelnen Sandalen – alles linke – anzustarren, die aufgereiht an der Wand standen. Hatte Gai irgendwo einen Karton voll mit ihren rechten Gegenstücken? Wie musste es sich anfühlen, nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass man nie wieder ein normales paar Schuhe brauchen würde? Beschämt und betroffen verdrängte Tenzou diese Fragen aus seinem Kopf.

Gai war ihm schon voraus, den Flur hinunter rollte er auf eine Tür zu, die nur angelehnt war. Im Vorbeigehen warf Tenzou aus purem Anbu-Instinkt einen flüchtigen Blick durch die halboffene Schiebetür in einen kleinen Raum, der sich als Küche entpuppte.

Gais Apartment war winzig und schmucklos, wie sein eigenes, wie Kakashis, wie, so vermutete Yamato, die Wohnungen der meisten alleinstehenden Shinobi. Keine Bilder an den Wänden, keine Teppiche auf den abgewetzten Holzdielen, überraschend wenig Farbe für einen Mann, der bekannt für seine grelle Kleidung war.

Tenzou stoppte erst, als Gai stoppte, aber da waren sie bereits im Schlafzimmer, schon vor dem gemachten Bett, ein etwas breiteres Modell, aber definitiv nicht für mehr als eine Person gedacht. Verlegen starrte Tenzou die dunkelgrün gestrichene Wand an. Er hätte umkehren sollen, gar nicht erst die Wohnung betreten sollen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ihm war heiß. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Oberlippe.

„Gai-san…", sagte er, Worte rannen ihm wie Sand durch die Finger. Was hatte er gedacht, was er tun würde? Gai ins Bett stecken und zudecken wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter? Ihm einen Gutenachtkuss geben?

Gai manövrierte seinen Rollstuhl geschickt neben das Bett, klappte eine Armlehne herunter und rutschte so, ohne seine Beine bewegen zu müssen, mit dem Hintern auf die Matratze.

„Was ist?", fragte er Tenzou und legte dabei den Kopf schief. Licht fiel nur durch die halboffene Tür und das Fenster ins Zimmer, so standen sich die beiden im Halbdunkel gegenüber, was dem Zimmer den Anschein einer unwirklichen Zwischenwelt verlieh.

Tenzou schluckte.

„Möchtest du lieber gehen?", fragte Gai lächelnd. Noch während er sprach hob er den Saum seines Tanktops, um es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß nicht." Die ehrliche Antwort entschlüpfte ihm eher zufällig. Er hatte sie nicht geplant, doch sie auszusprechen war irgendwie befreiend. Er schämte sich plötzlich unendlich, weil er Erregung spürte, leichte Erregung wie ein fernes Hitzeflimmern, noch kaum merklich aber da.

Gai zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Bund seiner Sweatpants. Um sie herunterzuziehen, verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein, das er vorher von der Fußplatte des Rollstuhls gehoben und auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Tenzou konnte sehen, wie Gai die Zähne zusammenbiss, als er seinen Po hob, um die Hose über seine Oberschenkel streifen zu können.

Der Anblick war wie eine heiße Nadelspitze, die langsam eine Linie von seinem Bauchnabel zu seiner Peniswurzel zog. Gleichzeitig brannte Scham in Loch in seine Magengrube. Bei dem Gedanke an seine Fantasie über Kakashi und Gai, daran, wie er sich den Sex zwischen ihnen ausgemalt hatte, wurde ihm übel. Der Mann, der es vor seinem inneren Auge so leidenschaftlich mit Kakashi getrieben hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Gai hatte eindeutig Schmerzen, seine Bewegungsfähigkeit war eingeschränkt, selbst eine alltägliche Handlung wie das Ausziehen seiner Hose bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten.

Tenzou wurde klar, dass er gerade Zeuge eines unglaublich intimen Moments wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal Kakashi Gai gesehen, wie er ihn jetzt sah, und doch kam es ihm fast so vor, als wäre Kakashi im Zimmer mit ihm, als würde er Tenzou dabei beobachten, wie er Gai beobachtete. Bei dem Gedanken fuhr ihm ein Schauer wohliger Erregung über den Rücken.

Als Gais Hose endlich zu Boden fiel, stellte Tenzou fest, dass der andere Mann vollkommen nackt war. Gai selbst schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Er ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett sinken, rutschte dann weiter nach hinten, bis seine Beine auf dem Bett waren und rollte sich schließlich mit etwas Mühe auf den Bauch.

Tenzou starrte Gais muskulöse Pobacken an und musste wieder schlucken. Im spärlichen Licht zogen seine Narben sich wie dünne Kapillaren über seinen Körper. Wohlproportioniert und nahezu perfekt sah Gai aus, definitiv verführerisch, wäre da nicht der klobige Gips an seinem rechten Bein, der weiß-leuchtend das harmonische Bild zerstörte.

Gai robbte auf Tenzou zu, bis er leicht diagonal auf dem Bett lag, sein Gesicht fast auf der Höhe von Yamatos Schritt. Fragend und leicht lächelnd sah Gai zu ihm auf. Suggestiv hob er seine buschigen Augenbrauen und streckte langsam die rechte Hand aus.

Zu seiner Schande sagte Tenzou nichts. Weder ein Nein noch ein Ja kam über seine Lippen. Er wich nicht zurück und als Gai letztendlich mit beiden Händen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose herunterzog und seinen bereits halb erigierten Penis in den Mund nahm, konnte er nicht einmal anders als sich einen Millimeter nach vorne zu bewegen, um tiefer in die feuchte Hitze in Gais Kehle vorzudringen.

Gai machte ein leises ersticktes Geräusch und legte die Hände auf Yamatos Hüften, um mehr Halt und Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er zog sich ein klein wenig zurück, ließ Yamatos Penis ein paar Zentimeter aus seinem Mund gleiten. Yamato starrte hinunter auf seine feucht-glänzende Haut, auf Gais gesenkten Kopf. Sichelförmig lag ein Schimmer Mondlicht auf Gais Haar. Tenzou durchbrach ihm mit seiner Hand. Er strich durch die seidigen Strähnen, ohne Gai dabei zu fest anpacken zu wollen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er hier stand, noch fast vollkommen bekleidet, während Gai nackt vor ihm lag und sein Glied im Mund hatte.

Das Machtverhältnis in dieser Situation schien absolut klar und so sehr er es auch wollte, Yamato konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn dieses Wissen erregte. Um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, um nicht weiter Gai anzustarren, um nicht zu riskieren, dass Gai zu ihm aufsah und auf irgendeine magische Weise seine Gedanken erraten würde, schloss Tenzou die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen Sinne.

Gais Zunge massierte die Unterseite seines Glieds, Gais Lippen hielten ihn fest umschlossen, gefangen in vulkanartiger Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterleib anzusammeln schien. Mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung war es, würde ein Ventil irgendwo unter Tenzous Bauchnabel enger gedreht. Beständig steigender Druck, der im Donnern seines Blutes in seinen Ohren nachhallte.

Dazu kamen die Geräusche, die Gai machte. Das nasse Schlürfen, sein heftiger, unregelmäßiger Atem, hin und wieder ein leises „Hmm", das durch Tenzous ganzen Körper vibrierte und bei dem seine Finger sich fester in Gais Haar gruben, als er wollte. Mit jedem Mal, dass Gai seinen Penis langsam- so quälend langsam – aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ, um ihn dann sofort wieder mit glühend-heißen Lippen einzufangen, kam es Tenzou so vor, als ob ein Feuer vor ihm lodere, dessen Flammen immer näher kamen.

Tenzou wusste, wenn es so weiterging, würde er binnen der nächsten paar Sekunden kommen. Er stöhnte leise und wollte gerade sanft an Gais Haar ziehen, um ihn zu warnen, als Gai plötzlich von sich aus abrupt aufhörte. Verwirrt öffnete Yamato die Augen. Gai hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und war gerade dabei sich etwas umständlich auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Yamato verstand, was passiert war. Erst als Gai es geschafft hatte, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, konnte Yamato sehen, dass Gais Penis sich aufgerichtet hatte. Ein bisschen windschief ragte er zur Decke empor und Gai umfasste seine Erektion vorsichtig, ja beinahe ehrfürchtig, als wäre es die erste seines Lebens. „Hah, ich wusste, dass du mich nicht im Stich lässt!", flüsterte er.

Es war eine absurde und doch rührende Szene. Was für ein lächerliches Bild sie abgaben, dachte Yamato. Er mit offener Hose, aus der sein aufgrund der kühlen Temperatur im Zimmer bereits leicht schwächelndes bestes Stück heraushing, und Gai mit seinem unförmigen Gipsbein nackt auf dem Bett, ein erwachsener Mann, der seinen harten Penis anstarrte wie einen verloren geglaubten alten Freund.

„Yamato?"

Peinlich berührt schreckte Tenzou aus seinen Gedanken auf. Seine Wangen waren jetzt nicht mehr nur vor Erregung gerötet. Seine ganze Körperwärme schien sich wieder aus seinem Unterleib zurückgezogen zu haben und in sein Gesicht geschossen zu sein.

„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?", fragte Gai. Er schaute erwartungsvoll zu Yamato auf.

Tenzou begann sich automatisch zu entkleiden. Als ob er im Umkleideraum des Anbu Hauptquartiers wäre, zog er seine Kleidung – ein leichtes Kettenhemd, einfache dunkle Baumwoll-Hosen und Boxerbriefs - Mantel und hitai ate hatte er im Büro zurückgelassen – aus und legte sie sorgfältig zusammen, während Gai ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete.

Nackt in dem fremden Schlafzimmer fühlte er sich befangen, fehl am Platz. Er hätte gehen sollen, doch jetzt, nachdem Gai seinen Penis schon im Mund gehabt hatte, konnte er nicht einfach unverrichteter Dinge abhauen. Er hatte es genossen, sich von Gai befriedigen zu lassen – und Gai schien es auch genossen zu haben – aber dann war ihm wieder bewusst geworden, wer Gai war, _was_ Gai war.

Gai streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sanft umschlossen seine Finger Yamatos Handgelenk. Gais Daumen streichelte über seine Haut. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los.

„In der Schublade müssten irgendwo Kondome und Gleitmittel sein." Yamato folgte Gais Blick zum Nachtschrank neben dem Bett.

Gehorsam öffnete er besagte Schublade und vermied es dabei geschickt, das gerahmte Bild auf dem Schränkchen genauer anzusehen. Er fand sofort, was er suchte, und wandte sich mit den Utensilien in den Händen wieder dem Bett zu, wo Gai geduldig wartete.

„Ich glaube, es wäre am besten, wenn du oben bist", sagte Gai.

„Okay." Sein Mund war plötzlich vollkommen trocken.

Er kletterte aufs Bett, stieg halb über Gais Beine und kniete schließlich über dem still daliegenden Mann. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht mit Gais Gipsbein in Berührung zu kommen, verlagerte Tenzou sein Gewicht etwas nach vorne. Er wagte es nicht, sich auf Gais Oberschenkel zu setzen, zu sehr befürchtete er, er könne ihm versehentlich wehtun.

„Soll ich…?" Yamato hielt die Schachtel Kondome etwas höher, so dass Gai sie besser sehen konnte. Bis jetzt hatte Gai ihm keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, welche Rolle er übernehmen wollte.

Auch nun nickte er nur, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Glühende Hitze breitete sich in Yamatos Nacken aus, schien on dort entlang seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten zu rinnen. Er nahm ein Kondom aus der Schachtel, die er dann achtlos beiseite fallen ließ, um mit feuchten Händen die viereckige Folie aufzureißen.

Erst als er damit fertig war, das zusammengerollte Kondom bereit hielt und es wagte, Gais nackten Körper direkt anzusehen, wurde ihm klar, dass er Gai bis zu diesem Moment kaum angefasst hatte. Er hatte die Narben berühren wollen, doch jetzt wo er in Reichweite war, nur seine Hand ausstrecken musste, scheute er sich plötzlich vor den im blassen Mondlicht silbrigen Linien, die sich wie feine Risse über Gais statuesken Körper zogen.

Sein Herz flatterte in seiner Brust wie ein gefangener Vogel, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und sah, dass auch Gais Penis vernarbt war. _„Gai-sensei hat Verbrennungen dritten Grades am ganzen Körper erlitten. Sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch...",_ Sakuras Worte damals im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster geschaut, in eine Ferne jenseits des Desinfektionsmittelgeruchs, der schrill piependen Maschinen.

Tenzou atmete tief ein, ließ die Erinnerung hinter sich verblassen und umfasste vorsichtig Gais Erektion. Sie lag heiß in seiner Hand und er streichelte sie, einmal von der Spitze nach unten und wieder hoch. Kein Laut des Schmerzes, kein Zusammenzucken kam von Gai, stattdessen seufzte er leise und legte seine Hände links und rechts auf Yamatos Oberschenkel. Er zog sich an Yamato hoch, streichelte dabei zärtlich die Rückseite von Tenzous Schenkeln.

Gais Hände wanderten zu seinen Pobacken. Er hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt und war näher an das Kopfende des Bettes gerutscht und Tenzou beeilte sich mit dem Kondom und dem Gleitmittel, das er etwas zu hektisch ergriffen hatte und das sich deswegen ein bisschen zu großzügig und vor allem plötzlich über Gais Genitalien verteilt hatte.

„Kalt!", rief Gai lachend und zuckte theatralisch zusammen.

„Tut mir leid!" Tenzou fummelte verlegen mit der Tube herum. Er konnte spüren, wie er vor Scham von den Wangen bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot anlief. Flinke Finger stibitzen ihm die offene Tube, bevor er noch größeren Schaden anrichten konnte. Nachdem er das Gleitgel einfach auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte, zog Gai Tenzou näher, bis sie plötzlich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze waren.

Tenzou hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich küssen würden, zu klinisch, zu unpersönlich war ihm die Nacht bisher vorgekommen, so als sei er ein Lückenfüller für… irgendetwas. Und war Gai nicht genau das für ihn? Nicht-Kakashi, nur jemand, der ihm eine Nacht lang das Bett wärmen könnte, so wie (fast) alle anderen Männer, mit denen er bisher geschlafen hatte.

Doch dann streichelte Gai seine Wange, bis seine Fingerspitzen an Tenzous Halsschlagader zur Ruhe kamen und verharrten, während er mit dem Daumen Tenzous Unterlippe nachfuhr. Es kitzelte, doch das Kitzeln zersprengte in seinem Körper und stob wie Funken in seinen Unterleib.

Es war Gai, der die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen schloss und Yamatos Lippen mit seinen berührte. Zögerlich, als ob er sich verbrennen könnte. Nicht stürmisch, wie Yamato insgeheim erwartet hatte, sondern sanft, fast schüchtern, schlich Gais Mund zu seinem, nur um sich gleich wieder zurückzuziehen.

Sie küssten sich eine Weile lang so vorsichtig, experimentell. Schließlich fasste Yamato sich ein Herz und schlang seine Arme um Gais Hals. Er ließ seinen Hände in Gais Haar gleiten und versank in ihrem nächsten Kuss; er schob seine Zunge in Gais Mund, Kakashi in seinem Hinterkopf – Kakashis Stimme in seinen Ohren: _Was machst du da, Tenzou? Nennst du das einen Kuss? Wenn du es meinem besten Freund schon besorgen willst, dann mach es wenigstens richtig!_

Es war pervers, doch nichts erregte Tenzou mehr als die Vorstellung, Kakashi wäre mit ihnen im Zimmer.

Er presste seine Lippen auf Gais, drang mit seiner Zunge in ihn ein, drückte Gai gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Gais Erektion streifte die Unterseite seiner Hoden und er schnappte nach Luft und griff unter sich und Gais geschickte Finger hatten sich von hinten zwischen seine Beine gestohlen. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg hinter seine Hoden, hinterließen eine glitschig feuchte Spur von Gleitmittel auf seinem Perineum und wagten sich tiefer.

Yamato hielt Gais Erektion in einer Hand, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf Gais Schulter ab. Er wollte nicht länger warten, konnte nicht länger warten, nicht mit senpais Stimme in seinem Kopf. Gais Penis war glitschig und warm unter der Schicht aus Gleitmittel und der dünnen Membran des Kondoms. Tenzou führte ihn zwischen seine Beine. Er hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, seinen eigenen schnellen Atem. Gais Hände griffen seine Pobacken, als Tenzou sich langsam, sehr langsam und vorsichtig setzte.

Er spürte Gais Blick auf seinem Gesicht wie die Hitze unter seinen Wangen und Gais Erektion, die unnachgiebig, beinahe schmerzhaft gegen ihn drückte. Sein Körper leistete Widerstand; er war zu eng, wollte sich nicht entspannen. Gai hob ihn leicht an, gab ihm Zeit, die er nicht wollte.

Selbst Kakashi war verstummt.

Yamato atmete tief ein und ließ sich weiter nach unten sinken. Der Muskel entspannte sich, Gais Erektion schlüpfte ein Stück hinein. Sie fühlte sich riesig an, glühend heiß und Tenzou hätte sich ein leises Wimmern nicht verbeißen können, hätte Gai ihn nicht in dem Moment geküsst.

Gais Zunge und sein Penis stießen gleichzeitig in seinen Körper. Er dachte an Kakashi und erwiderte den Kuss, bis er vollkommen atemlos war.

Kraftlos ließ sich Tenzou nach vorn fallen, vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Gais Hals und Schulter. Gai hielt Yamato fest, hob seinen Körper und senkte ihn wieder.

Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, wurde zu einem fernen Ziehen, weißes Rauschen im Hintergrund, das mit jedem Stoß, der tiefer und tiefer in ihn einzudringen schien, verblasste, bis Tenzou sich schwer atmend an Gai klammernd vollkommen gefangen im Rhythmus seiner eigenen erstickten Laute.

 _Gut so, Tenzou._ Kakashi wie er ihm hin und wieder gelobt hatte, meist flüchtig, nebenbei, ein kurzer Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und seiner eigenen Wege ging.

Tenzou konzentrierte sich auf diese Stimme, er hörte sie noch über Gais schweren Atem hinweg. In seiner Fantasie konnte Kakashi sie sehen. Er starrte sie an, nach außen hin so teilnahmslos, leicht gelangweilt wie immer, doch innerlich aufgewühlt vor Verlangen und Eifersucht. Tenzous hatte die Arme um Gai geschlungen, seine Finger gruben sich in die Haut des anderen Mannes, so fest, dass es wehtun musste. Gai stöhnte und auch sein Griff wurde fester, seine Stöße unregelmäßiger, mal flacher und schneller, dann wieder langsam und tief. Mal hielt er Tenzou in der Luft, um ihn dann in einer fast gewaltsamen Bewegung nach unten zu bringen, dann hob er ihn wieder langsam und vorsichtig, als sei Tenzou so zerbrechlich und zart wie ein Schmetterling.

Auf wen wäre Kakashi eifersüchtig? Auf Gai oder auf ihn? Die Frage bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Unterbewusstsein. Tenzou entwich ein gebrochenes Schluchzen. Er fühlte das heiße Vordringen von Gais Erektion, tief in seinen Körper, ihn ganz ausfüllend, bis für nichts anderes mehr Platz zu sein schien. Alle Muskeln seines Körpers spannten sich gleichzeitig an.

„Shhh", murmelte Gai und streichelte seinen Nacken. Der Laut vibrierte durch Gais Brust in Tenzou und löste etwas tief unten in ihm, ein Schwall pure Hitze schoss durch ihn, aus ihm heraus.

Er zuckte in Gais Armen, grub die Zähne in Gais Schulter, um den heiseren Schrei zu ersticken, der in ihm aufgestiegen war. Gai bewegte ihn noch weiter sanft auf und ab und streichelte ihm wie zum Trost den Rücken.

* * *

Gai kam nicht. Er konnte nicht.

Tenzou realisierte das erst Minuten später, als Gai noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte Tenzou mittlerweile fast mechanisch zu bewegen. In Yamatos Körper hatte sich nach seinem Orgasmus eine wohlige Benommenheit ausgebreitet, mit der er Gais Bemühungen über sich ergehen ließ. Doch mit jeder Sekunde schien Gais Atem schwerer zu werden und sein Stöhnen, bemerkte Tenzou, hatte einen seltsam scharfen Unterton.

„Warte." Yamato legte eine Hand auf Gai Wange und bedeutete ihm aufzuhören. Als er die Hüften hob, glitt Gais Erektion seidig aus ihm heraus. Ein Gefühl, das Tenzou trotz seiner Erschöpfung einen Stich der Erregung spüren ließ.

Gai schaute ihn fragend an, doch Yamato stieg unbeirrt von ihm herunter. Er kniete sich neben Gai – seine Beine schmerzten bereits ein bisschen –, streifte ihm vorsichtig das Kondom ab, warf es zur Seite und begann vorsichtig Gais Penis zu streicheln.

Gai seufzte und rutschte etwas vom Kopfende des Bettes weg, um sich auszustrecken. Yamato sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, was nun vielleicht leichter war, da Tenzous Gewicht nicht mehr auf ihm lastete. Erfüllt von einem seltsamen Gefühl von Pflichtbewusstsein, streckte Yamato sich ebenfalls etwas aus und beugte sich über Gai, um seine mit seiner freien Hand seine Brust zu streicheln.

Yamato fuhr Gais Narben mit dem Finger nach, von seinem Schlüsselbein bis zum Bauchnabel, dann wieder nach oben. Er beugte sich tiefer und verfolgte dieselbe Narbe, diesmal mit der Zunge. Gais Haut schmeckte salzig. Nur mit der Zunge war festzustellen, dass das Narbengeflecht sich ein klein wenig über die Unverletzte Haut erhob. Fasziniert leckte Tenzou ihre Grenzen, die Übergänge zwischen unversehrter Haut und Narben. Schließlich nahm er eine von Gais Brustwarzen zwischen die Lippen und zupfte leicht daran.

Mit der freien Hand strich er durch die Spritzer weißer Flüssigkeit auf Gais Bauch, zog eine kleine Spur nach unten zu seinem Schamhaar. Seine andere Hand massierte immer noch Gais Penis. Tenzou lauschte auf Gais Atem, registrierte jedes noch so kleine Schnappen nach Luft, jeden Seufzer.

Gai kam beinahe lautlos. Sein Atem stockte für einen Augenblick, seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an und ein wenig Sperma tropfte aus seinem Penis auf Tenzous Hand.

Er wischte sie sich am Laken ab und verspürte sofort eine Welle von Scham über sich hereinbrechen. Er hätte niemals—

„Danke", sagte Gai leise.

Yamatos Herz krampfte sich zu einem Klumpen zusammen. „Ich sollte gehen." Noch als er es sagte schwang er die Beine vom Bett und begann nach seiner Kleidung Ausschau zu halten. Sein Herz löste sich aus seiner Starre und pochte wie wild, seine Wangen glühten. Er konnte nicht glauben, wo er war und was er gerade getan hatte – vor allem _mit wem_ er es getan hatte.

„Warte, Yamato! Du kannst ruhig die Nacht über hier bleiben. Es ist schon spät." Gai hatte sein Handgelenk ergriffen und drückte es leicht. „Ich mache auch Platz!" Er rutschte ein kleines Stück zu Seite, schien dann sofort einen neuen Einfall zu haben, ließ Yamato los und begann mit beiden Händen angestrengt an der Decke zu ziehen, auf der er lag.

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Es war eine automatische Reaktion, auf die Gai ihn groß ansah, um dann laut zu lachen.

„Nicht so förmlich, Yamato! Komm einfach her!" Gai schnappte ihn und zog ihn aufs Bett. Irgendwie schaffte er es gleichzeitig auch noch, die Decke zu befreien und über sie zu ziehen.

„Ah… Gai-san" Nackt an Gai gepresst lag Tenzou da. Er würde wohl warten müssen, bis der andere Mann eingeschlafen war, um sich davonstehlen zu können.

Gai nahm mehr als die Hälfte des Bettes ein. Er lag auf dem Rücken und machte keine Anstalten sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Wahrscheinlich konnte er nicht. Mit seinem großen Zeh berührte Tenzou unter der Decke vorsichtig Gais Gipsbein. Es fühlte sich kalt und seltsam glatt an. Gai schien die Berührung nicht gefühlt zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht. Er hatte die Augen schon wieder geschlossen und atmete ruhig und regelmäßig.

 _Was würde Kakashi sagen, wenn er uns jetzt sehen könnte?_ Tenzou drehte die Frage hin und her, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten und musste sich schließlich eingestehen, dass er keine Antwort hatte. Kakashi war nicht hier.

Yamato lag allein im Bett mit Maito Gai, in Gais engem Bett, in dem kein Platz mehr war für Kakashi oder irgendjemanden sonst.

Und vielleicht war das für den Moment gar nicht so schlimm.


End file.
